Avatar M0D3RN life
by X-Miss Dork-x
Summary: Modern version of Avatar. Same characters, no powers. Most couples. Zuko's a firefighter, with a rebellious mind to following orders and getting hurt. Toph's a devoted dancer. Katara's a to-be doctor. Aang's a 'humble' student. Etc. Fluff.
1. Burning

His leg stretched out before him, trying desperately to reach the other side. Amber eyes were lit by the surrounding flames compiled of rushing heat, and his body would be more or less charred if he didn't get out quick. The raven's attention remained focused on the small child in his arms despite this; and as he somehow magically made it to the other side of the broken staircase with one giant leap of faith, he felt as if his solemn attitude had been uplifted in the lightest while he battered through the rest of the apartment building.

''Moooommy!''

The child's screams were something he had tried to ignore for the past few minutes, dutifully faking as if he couldn't hear them as he stared at the blazing furniture every few feet. If he wasn't careful...

''Shit!''

He ducked down as a piece of ceiling came flinging at them, his instincts the only thing that kept the pair from being pinned...or knocked out. The child's screams were more shrill as he picked up his pace through the building he had hoped to have gotten out of minutes ago; his shoulder consequently used as a ram to get fallen timbers out of his way while his arms draped protectively over the kid more so than before. He could fell the heat rising inside, and as the ashes marred his cheeks to make them look like a coal-miners, the twenty-two year old male disregarded everything-- even the child...apposed to before --and charged toward the nearest window of the first floor. Shattered glass beckoned around him as he even went so far in shielding his charge by pulling his head over her, landing on his side rather belatedly as a fiery blast followed them out the door...Trying to reach out and nip the edge of his heels while his fellow fighters blasted liquid in the direction of his exit.

''Zuko! You lucky bastard!''

His ears were ringing, and as the child's palms reached out to struggle free of the his grip, Zuko did nothing to stop her. The mother had already come running forward yelling the brats name...Rikku... something or other...so he saw no ideal in watching after her longer than he had. The chief came barreling toward him as soon as he saw this too, still exclaiming his previous remarks as he heaved him up to a standing point.

''Shit, boy. Mother fucking shit.''

Zuko groaned while giving out his smallest of frowns, not really caring to feel his Uncle's arm as he was lifted up better than he already had been...and dragged off to the edge of a truck.

''Your so lucky, Zuko. Do you realize that?''

Amazing how everything could change so fast. Wasn't it? Tch. At least, in the man's eyes...it was. He was burned on his shoulder severely wear the uniform had withered back, but...less than five minutes ago, he could have sworn he wasn't going to make it out of here anything short of a broken leg. And now. With one simple jump, he was on the front lawn of some apartment, dragged off a ways to sit on the back of a fire truck. So, yeah. Zuko did consider himself lucky. Extremely so.

''Stay here. Do you understand me? I'm going to bench your ass for going in without someone.''

Another groan. It was all Zuko could manage as his hand raised up to run through his tangled ends of hair, consequently pushing off his helmet so it went clattering to the floor.

''You can't be serious, Iroh.''

''Dammit, I sure can. You don't scare your chief like that.''

The elderly man looked fierce as he mentioned his title, glaring down at his nephew as if he'd started this blasted fire himself. Shoot. Even from his scarred eye hidden behind spiky hair, Zuko could tell the man was pissed. Probably for more of a reason then the fact he just ran into a building without waiting for orders; simply because some mother was crying about her kid.

''Your going to the hospital.''

Amber eyes widened at this comment. Hospital? No way! He couldn't afford to go to a hospital for another burn! Or, handle another one of the 'welcome home' beatings he got from-

''Uncle...''

''Don't.''

''Aw, come on. You know I only did it for the kid. Don't make me go to the hospital. It's...not that bad.''

''Fuck it is! Your uniform is shredded over the burn!''

''It's just a flesh wound.''

''Stop arguing with me, Zuko. You almost got fried.''

Stupid Chief of his department. What did Uncle think going to the hospital was going to do for him anyway? The raven hated the place with a living passion, and for good reason too! See, the longer his uncle became a worry-wart about his injuries, the longer the hospital got into tallying pointless bills for the sake of 'comforting' him. You know. X-rays? Blood work? Private hospital rooms?

'' You can't tell her.''

''Shut up. I'm going to call her as soon as the men finish up putting this thing out.''

That time, Zuko cursed out loud. The one person in the entire world who he hated to find out more than anyone else, was her. She was worse than Uncle when it came to the fact he was a tad reckless for a 'firefighter', and it made the poor guy fear for his life whenever she barged through the hospital kicking ass while taking names just to find him. The woman was fierce when she wanted to be, which had been one of the main reasons he fell for her...but...

Also, one of the reasons he made sure he never chased after his feelings, either.

I mean, really. What woman would want a scarred firefighter like Zuko? He couldn't even go in for a kid without getting all burned, lest, follow orders. How was he supposed to face her every time he got hurt? Every time he couldn't pay for something...because he was in the hospital so much?

...There wasn't a way. He figured that much out, after the first time he experienced his facial burn.  
There...just wasn't.

''Can I get a medic out here...? Zuko fucked himself up again.''


	2. Hospital run

_**Hey, everbody. Sorry this took so long. I got caught up reading Breaking Dawn. I'm still debating whether or not I like it as we speak. It was...interesting and all, but not how I had wanted it to go. -Sigh- Oh well. There's always the movie...I guess. (Go Jacob go!)**_

**_Ahem! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Here's Mai's introduction. I planned on alternating between Zuko or Mai from time to time, just to give the story some extra edge wherever I think it needs it. OI. As of late, I need a beta tester for my chapters. My last one had to go on a family trip for the remainder of summer. If your interested, lemme know. _**

* * *

_Clink schlack clink!_

''Tom-tom...''

_Schlack clink schlack!_

A blatent mumble parted from the lips of a petite woman, her fingertips brushing dangerously close to the end of a blade while she chopped up a bunch of carrots; the board beneath said objects obviously withered from the previous attatchment from sharp objects.. the woman's raven hair falling in front of her face to prove said abuse even as she motioned to grab ample more carrots to chop.

''Yeah?''

''I know you don't think I'm a slave-sitter.''

''Aw come on, Mai. It's just one night.''

''That's what you said two days ago.''

Her hands moved in fellow sweeps then, making sure all of the orange veggies were efficiently cut before toppling them up into a pot of stew, her attention never going directly to her baby brother while he pleaded. Mai knew that her brother was still an addict for parties though he was a dedicated parent too.. and being twenty-five herself, Mai supposed she should be into partying as much as he was at the moment. But meh. Mai had never had much patience for the loud noises and arrogant drinking, so usually when she took in his toddler Talim, she was just fine with it. But obviously, today, she wasn't. Zuko promised to come over early tonight after putting out some fire at an apartment...and Mai didn't want to have any distractions from him when he got here. Everyone else was supposed to be coming over for dinner too tonight, making it the classic get-together they all took turns hosting every couple weeks. Though, since the fireman was always out 'doing his duty', Mai was almost sure these get togethers would be more often if he wasn't quite so devoted. Friends for life...and all. And well, ever still. The eerily dressed woman really didn't consider the eskimos siblings, baldie, or dancer to be her friends...just Zuko's angry sister and the freaky zoo keeper. Ty lee. You know? Yeah. If it was just the four of them, Mai would probably be a lot more happy about Zuko getting out early...lest, make something better for the get together at her house if she knew exclusions had been made. But, of course, since Zuko was best friends with that freaky bald one-- they all had to come flocking. Tch. So. Can you say...stew? It was the best they were getting from her, and they better damn well like it.

''Please...-''

''No. I'm busy tonight.''

''Come on!''

''I said no!''

Mai noted Tom-tom had backed away from her as her tone snapped with an unusual amount of venom; immediatly finding a strong dislike for the home she'd purchased less then a month ago since there wasn't any possible chance she could toss something at him, and not hit something valuable at the same time. Boxes were littered around half of the house as it was, and the other half was acutely furnished with top-of-the-line furniture. Like, 'chic'...or whatever. That's what it was called...right? Well. Mai truely didn't care either way. All she knew was that she liked her house to be dark, emotive, and silent. Nothing too much to ask for, was it? Everything ran effiicently, that way.

''Fine, Mai. I'll...''

The phone. Damn thing. Mai stiffened as soon as she realized her brother was being cut off by the conststent noise, her hands relinquishing the knife from her hold as it clattered down onto the cutting board almost in defiance; her assesments of the object forcing her to assume the worst. Zuko's uncle had become gracious enough to call her first thing if something happened at a fire thankfully, especially considering the close relationship her father had had with him back in the old days over that kind of work.

''Hey...do you think it's...er, you know.''

''Shut up. It's probably a tellamarketer Tom-tom. They call at this time. Right?''

''I guess.''

She still hadn't moved. Her fingers trailed down to brush crinkles from the crimson dress she was attired in; her brother staring potently over to the phone as if it were going to come alive within an instant of he blinked. Honestly. Tom-tom had a habbit of freaking out for Mai when she refused to, openly expressing his worries in absence to her perfected avoidence of such things. It was sweet, she supposed...but it also had it's downside. Like, right now..? She really didn't want him to make the air in the room get more tense just because the phone rang. It could really spoil her rotten mode worse off than it already was. I mean, it could be nothing. Yeah. That's right. Did you hear her just then? It could be absolutely nothing!

''Well...'' She gaped, drawing her eyes to the floor with caution.

''Well what, Mai?''

''Are you going to answer it?''

''Shouldn't you?''

Her jaw clenced, and the raven haired girl couldn't help narrowing her eyes into pure slits as she stared at her brother. He was only about three feet away...it wouldn't be hard to-

''Hello?''

Fluttering her eyes shut as she jerkily reached out and grabbed the phone instead of reaching back for some blunt object to hit her baby brother with, Mai waited patiently to recieve the answer from the other end. Her hopes were high that this would be a tellamarketer...even a bill collector. Shoot. That would be perfect. Just...not...

''Mai? This is Iroh.''

Shit.

''They're taking Zuko to the Sacred heart hospital.''

Shit shit shit!

Mai didn't even bother replying as she slammed the phone back into the reciever, flourishing to find her shoes somewhere in the house while her brother...well, simply stood there in his stupor. It didn't take much to interpret the urgency of what had happened while she wandered around cursing Zuko...the brief rush to slip on ballet shoes in following proving just how important this firefighter was to her since she abandoned her previous objectives involving food, or even a sense of diretion to where she needed to go. I mean, she hadn't even bothered find her car keys...or maybe even a purse. She just, grabbed her shoes, opened the door-- then stopped halfway through to come back and grab the keys she realized she needed.

''Hey Mai? I'll watch the stew.''

''You better!''

Her padded footsteps darted for the door as soon as she sunk headfirst into the sette for her keys, remembering briefly that she had fallen asleep on the thing last night. And well, after pocketing the jingling noise; Mai was gone without so much as a wince. Slamming herself through the small car's door, the woman felt her anger and worry rise as she jerked the keys into the ignition of a classic starion turbo...

And floored it out of there to the bustling streets.


	3. Arriving

**_Annnnnnnddddddd it's another one! Woo! Sorry about the lame feel, doves. You should know by now...I'm just crap-tastic like that. Anyways, enjoy._**

**_Dork._**

--x

Peeling off the goldenrod jacket he'd doned to 'protect' him from the fire, Zuko simply tossed it aside while a pompous man dressed in the appropriate blue shirt and pants for a paramedic fussed over his shoulder. Medicines and IV bags lined the small shelves in the ambulance, and as each pothole came to be underneath the wheel in their mad scramble to get to their destination; the boy could swear he was about to get crushed by all the supplies as it clattered around. Shoot. He was tempted to tell the guy to restrain some of the stuff with that medicinal tape he was using to 'save' him from bleeding out, as it was! So long as he didn't get hurt worse then he already was. That would be just... _great._

''Hey! Would you stop moving?''

Zuko gave a minor thought to the man's tone as soon as he was scolded, not really liking how he was subjected to the role of a child while he laid down on the stretcher. Raven locks fell in front of his scarred eye while he glared up at the mid-forty...like...guy even, audibly debating whether or not to call him on it. Annnnddd, of course, being the type of guy Zuko was...

''You mean the truck? Or me?''

''Don't be smart, kid.''

Ouch. Kid? What was that for? Zuko felt like he'd been hit below the belt considering how he thought himself a 'big boy' now, but meh. Whatever, right? The guy looked old enough to be Iroh's age; his eagle nose and strangely discoloured side burns the most prominent effect of his age like Uncles gruff obsession for tea.

Yeah. Now you get the picture?

''Aw come on, man. Can't you tell the driver to pull over and let me-''

''No. Sorry.''

''Why not?''

If there ever came a time when Zuko wanted to know how to pout, now would be it. Seriously. He could hop off of this ambulance and trot along, rushing over to Mai's place in time to show up for an apperance in his friend's graces. He could find one of the countless shirts Mai's brother forgot over at her house, and cover up his injury without so much as a hinted notion that he was hurt.

''You look like you nearly burnt your arm off. Now stop fidgetting, kid, I'm in no mood.'' Another cringe broke past his face as the snooty comment worked it's way into the open like a dangerous lure persuading him to get physical with the elder; _meaning_, it was amazing that Zuko was able to keep himself from spreading his lips and snarling in acceptance moments later. He was really beginning to hate being refered to as a child you see, especially considering how hard he worked to be on his own all the time. No one aside from his Uncle Iroh had ever spoken to him like this either, and the firefighter didn't exactly like this man for trying to mimick Uncle. A little respect was necessary in his tone. I mean, Zuko saved people for god's sakes, dammit! Regardless of whether the man did too or not, Zuko at least helped people from the immediate danger. All this guy did was sit in a chair and argue with them on the way to the hospital. And there was _no_ comparison in superiority _there_. Oh ho ho! This man won easily. Huh?

''Whatever, _old man._'' He groaned in defeat suddenly, flexing his shoulder while his body slumped back further on the stretcher. It was sore, that much he would admit. And though he wanted to fight more than anything right now, the firefigter found it pointless to try and get his way when he could feel the pain coming in lashes as time wore on.

''Tch. Hold still then. You got serious burns here. I think your gonna need some heavy treatment when you get to Sacred Heart.''

A sigh ruffled out in response to the man's chide, only this time, there were no following words. Amber eyes trailed off to stare at the nearest shelf; plain as it was, thinking desperatly of how he might explain this to Mai when she found out. Surely, she'd be pretty pissed off, his absence having left her in the hands of all Aang's goofy buddies...something that was not even good to TRY in the best of the woman's moods. He was pretty sure they'd all be rushed to the hospital soon too, a sharp object 'magically' finding it's way embedded into Sokka's arm...or something. And Mai, gleaming in all her pleasure for doing something harmful to the goof, trotting along behind a frantic Katara...

''What are you grinning for, kid?''

''Huh?'' Snapping out of his thoughts as he dreamed of the tyrant who ran his life with more depth than previously described, Zuko blinked several times as he sucked in a degraded breath. Was their no respect these days for the younger generation..? Or had Zuko possibly done something to this man in a past life that made him scowl at him quite as hard as he had been since the moment he called him old? Eh. Probably the latter. Knowing the raven's luck...

''Your smiling like a fool, kid. That's probably how you got hurt, right? Daydreaming?''

Now THAT, was an insult to his job. Zuko took deep pride in his duty, and there was no way he was going to take this lying down- er, on a stretcher!

''No.'' His answer was curt that time, and a sharp pang in his arm kept Zuko from winding out following growls again.

''Then what?''

Alright. That was it. Patience only got a man so far, and Zuko was beyond his limit. He looked up at the man with speculating eyes; studying the dominant features of the man's entire apperance. Again. Almost considering doing nothing. No physical abrasions, no mental damage. Just...staring. Unfortunatly, after a time, the man got more aggitated with the delayed response then he should have appreciated, and started nudging Zuko to make sure he wasn't out cold.

''Hey. Kid. You gonna answer me or what?''

The corners of Zuko's lips turned up then, and it was obvious he was still thinking of which torment to chose from. His unhidden eye sparked with a tempting draw that only one girl had ever managed to make burdened; the usually sarcastic tone he witheld coming back into play when he realized there was truly no way to avoid his mannerisms.

''Sorry, I was thinking of all the ways I could start you on fire. Sir. What was it you wanted to know?''

He was trying to be all proper now, maybe even make himself sound like what his words totaled up to something that proved he was in the least bit joking. Which of course, he was. A sheer joke. Whimsical tease, even. But only because of the kid comments, and the fact the man had crinkled his nose in disgust as soon as he smelt the burnt ash on Zuko. Obviously, not a fire lover or anything. What was more, whe the words struck the man, and they had rolled over another clattering pothole; Zuko could distinctly make out the paling expression on the other's face.

So the paramedic thought he was serious...?

''N-not funny.'' The man was trying to call a meager bluff as he began to sweat, fidgeting in his spot as he seemed like he was trying to convince himself it was just a joke, too. I mean, you never knew with FIREFIGHTERS these days, did ya? Not even when they looked as thrashed as Zuko. ''Not at all...kid.''

''It's Zuko.''

''What?'' His head snapped down to look at Zuko from where it had drifted in thought then; obviously, missing the importance of the raven's given information. A wider smirk flipped into the yellow-clad firefighter's expression, not at all giving away the fact he looked as if he was insane. Or, that he was lying through his teeth.

''My name? It's Zuko. Firefighting pyro, at your service. I cause half the fires in this town, then put them out. Tell me. Which insurace do you use?''

''Stop, kid. While your ahead.''

Zuko opened his mouth to say more in degradence to the repeated 'kid' name, but there was a gruff voice overtowering his own from the drivers seat once they sped across a red light. Clearly, a illegal move, but to the pair...? Maybe not so much.

''Hey. We're here. I radio'd the ER, they said we can take him right in.''

The siren echoed back at them from the top of the van as Zuko's head suddenly whirled for how quick of a ride this whole thing had been, nearly causing him to shout in plea for someone to shut the siren off before he passed out. It was terrible to have such a repetitive noise distract him for no reason, but it was even more blagrent when the man sitting next to him barked out a laugh in response to seeing his pain. The man was probably glad Zuko looked ready to pass out; the measily paramedic obviously forgetting to pay much more attention to his injury while he shuffled his seat around to look at the looming building in front of them. Zuko was sure he might be sick if he was forced to remain concious much longer even, but he still considered making a run for it as soon as the doors were open...and he wasn't tied to the damn stretcher anymore.

''Think we can leave him at the door?'' The man was getting a little cocky, now that Zuko was starting to get half-lidded with each passing writh from his shoulder.

''No, Nihal. We have to take him all the way inside.''

''Lame.''

''Shuddup, Nihal. He'll complain to the nurses. Do you WANNA be fired?''

Zuko's smile withdrew completely with that comment, and he could swear a distinct ringing in his ear blocked out any further part of the conversation as the man(who was now recognized as Nihal) burst open the back doors with a clattering abundance, and started tugging the firefighters stretcher out from the back until the wheels pounded the ground, and moved toward the front door so it would slide open. The driver didn't seem to come with them as they moved, his siren shutting off at last as he squeeled off to someplace urgent; using much more force than necessary. The raven's eyes had given in to sleep by now, and Zuko was sure if it hadn't been for the fact he knew Iroh was going to be here in the next couple seconds, he might have actually tried to get up out of this thing...like he'd thought a couple minutes ago. Not that he would have gotten far or anything. He was much too sore to bother.

''Hold on, kiddo. I'm gonna hand you off to the cut-and-thread guys in a sec. Mind not passing out yet?''

''S'okay.''

A scoff was his returning sound along with a small grumble about how Zuko was such a weakling for not being able to stay awake after a burn, and Zuko was sure that this Nihal person had never even liked him in the first place(obviously)...if he himself had commented on something like that with severe burns.

--x--x--

''This the firefighter?'' Urgent tones rushed back at Zuko through the blinding lights and irritating ring in his ears, and it was obvious from the way he picked up speed that they were taking him...to...do...well, whatever it was they did for bad burns.

''Anyone call his emergecy contacts?'' A woman. That much he could tell. Her flooding voice was impatient, obviously giving the impression she had seen much worse than Zuko, and no doubt would by tomorow.

''His Uncle followed the paramedics. A girl named...er, May, My...or something is coming too.''

Zuko released an unconcious growl as he lolled his head back to try and peak at whoever had gotten HIS girlfrie...crap! _Friends_ name wrong; only wincing then as his shoulder rotated slightly with his movement, protesting to his judgement on picking a fight.

''...Mai.''

Silence beckoned with the firefighters attempt at clarifying Mai's name, knowing that the sooner they comprehended who was going to be coming for him, the better. Some of these people were going to want to know who beat the crap out of them, by al means, and he thought it only right to leave them something more than a flunkies misunderstood concept of a three-letter word.

''Mr. Ozai, are you concious?'' Well, that was unexpected. Hadn't they noticed he was awak..._oh_. That's right. Zuko did seem a little out of it at the moment while they continued in their flurry to get him in a room, but no matter. Eyes closed or not, it should have been relatively obvious. I mean, it was Zuko!

''...somewhat.''

''What did you burn yourself with?''

''Big ass fire.'' The answer was so repugnat, Zuko supposed the silence following his answer was a complete 'der' moment for everyone to the point it wasn't even worth rolling their eyes over. The rest of the time he was on that stretcher had been quiet, seeing as no one talked to him, or even bothered to make sure he was awake.

Simply concentrating on doing something about his melted skin. And, you wanna know what? After he got hooked up to some morphine, completely out of it, all he could think...was, well...

_I bet Mai will give me some painkillers on the way home, and I'll be good to go. God, Uncle's such a worrywart.There's nothing Mai can't fix this place couldn't do secondhand... doesn't he know that..?_

Zuko was thinking kinda smug about the girl, sure. But you should see what this girl could really do when it came to taking care of someone! It was like...like...oh, he didn't know. It was wordless, it was so amaz-

''Zuko?''

Oh god.

That voice.

...It wasn't Mai.

''Jesus, Zuko. I thought you were supposed to meet up at Mai's house today for dinner?'' Figured out who it was yet..? Dressed in an attire of cliched scrubs, the girl's hair was by far the most prominent feature. See, it was pulled back to an unusual braid that hung down over her shoulder; a set of bangs dangling down on either side of her face as she stomped into the room with an upmost concern over what the firefighter was doing here. In a hospital bed, for that matter. Zuko could feel his mood lowering with each step she took, the heavy clipboard full of intern work probably weighing the girl down quite a bit apposed to her usual hundred-and-seventeen self. But that wasn't entirely the point here, now was it? Had you even guessed, yet? Tch. Of course. It was the one and only Katara. Sister to the elder Eskimo, with the fairest skin and brightest eyes Zuko had ever seen. But still, s_econd_ best to the girl he was sure was flooring out to the hospital right now.

''Hey, Kat.''

''Don't you 'Kat' me, mister. Does Mai know your here..?'' Goodness, her voice was already raising an octave as she paced at the foot of his bed, her eyes drawn to him in the idle fear of what Mai might do if Katara kept this from her at dinner. Hands flourished for his chart then, completely abandoning her own clipboard on a nearby wheelchair while she scanned through his vitals...obviously checking to see how bad it was. And well, after realizing Katara grimmaced not once...not twice, but THREE times, Zuko safely pressumed this might be a little worse than his earlier contemplation.

''Listen, Katara. The fire was stronger from what we'd been told, and-''

''I'll say, stupid. According to this, you nearly fried your entire nervous system in that arm.'' Sighing at the news when it was spoken aloud, Katara clipped the chart back to the end of the bed before shaking her head in dismay.

''It'll heal.'' He mumbled.

''Not for a while.''

He grew quiet a moment, not really knowing what more to say. The start of his friendship with this girl had been pretty rocky, the constant bickering between them creating a fragile rift between the circle of friends. To this day, the raven didn't know why the fights always occured, but did know that Katara had proclaimed she hated him, more than anything. It was odd, truely...truely...odd.

''Katara..?''

''Hm?'' Her eyes quivered over his injury while she pretended to listen, making sure that the nurses had done a well enough job in caring for him. Otherwise, Katara was more or less going to stay in here and correct the problem herself.

''Don't talk when Mai gets here.''

His eyes were set straight on the girl while he spoke in hushed tones, knowing well on that she was probably going to be pretty upset with this accusation, perhaps even more furious than Mai might become. But, to be honest, it was better than her exclaiming Zuko nearly lost an arm...seeing as HE was still in denial over such information. It just...didn't hurt that bad. Made him super sleepy, sure. Didn't feel that bad, though. No where near as bad as they were making it sound. No where.

''What?''

Oh, and here it comes. Katara planted a hand on her hip while that motherly-tude kicked in, the frantic expression of understanding rapturing across her expression. If Zuko wasn't quite so taken with someone else he might have given a second thought to making a pretty girl so upset, but...well...

''She's going to be mad at me for missing the get together as it is. You don't need to worry her or Uncle more.''

''FINE! Tell them yourself!'' Zuko expected more of a tantrum at that moment, and until he heard her frustrated sigh get her right over beside him into a thunkering chair, the poor boy thought she might even throw that heavy clipboard of hers at him. Lucky she didn't, huh? Might have made his shoulder hurt...(or he would have claimed it did anyway)then she would never live that down. ''DON'T expect me to stay quiet if she asks ME questions though!''

Yeah. Like Mai would do that. Zuko didn't really worry about Mai pretending the girl wasn't there; since it was obvious Mai strongly disliked her for some reason...but anyway He was sure the darker-attired girl would take advantage of a situation where Katara crossed her arms over her chest in pout and just sat in a corner...maybe take this as the greatest day in her life. Aside from when she was forced into screaming at him for ruining her evening...a_gain_...

''Thank you.'' He breathed, and as his eyes fluttered shut with another wave of tired notion coming at him, Zuko thanked the heavens he probably had another hour before Iroh and Azula...or even Mai burst in the door.

...Hopefully.

* * *

**_Reviews are loved. Thanks._**


	4. Ready for this?

**Blech. I swear, they're only getting worse! I meant to have the whole conversation with Mai and Iroh come later for a more 'traumatic' conversation, but without it... this thing probably wouldn't have been more than a thousand words! Tsk tsk, I say.**

**...Reviews? Please? **

* * *

Zuko wasn't going to shit with you right now. Everyone within the nearest mile radius, should be running. Like, now. Or else you'd be caught in-

''Stop. Right. There.''

... Fuck.

''I mean it!''

The firefighter could hear Mai coming from down the hall; followed by a series of angered shouts, and thudding sounds of something like a body as she abruptly shoved a man to the floor. In which, plainly pointed to the fact that his dearest tyrant, was on her angry parade. And er, despite his overwhelming urge to grin at this notification, Zuko ended up cringing instead. He glanced down wearily to his arm, cursing himself for not making an escape attempt earlier.

''Hey. You on the floor! Get your butt up and tell me something useful; I want to know where Zuko is. ZUKO.''

Said Zuko slouched back into his pillow as he stared at the doorway with cautious eyes, the intern beside him cowering in her own place as she suddenly dropped her attention to the chart in her lap. Obviously, she was hoping to pretend she wasn't there...or that she was too engrossed in her work to pay attention to the screaming nurses and people facing unjust wrath. Tch. Well. Three words to that one._ Nice cover, Katara._ Like anyone could possibly ignore a petite woman walking around destroying everything in her path. OR, like Zuko was even lucky enough to have his job distract him as some type of excuse. It wasn't fair. Not at all.

''M-ma'am. Calm down. If I could just get your na-'' Aha! Would'ya listen to that? It was that same boy from before! He could tell. Shrilly voice and everything. He was the one that got Mai's name wrong, so maybe he would-

''You don't need my name, you bastard! Tell me where Zuko is!'' Another clatter of noise. More shouts. Oh-ho-ho boy. This was getting violent.

''Miss! Miss! Please! We have many patients...you can't expect us to-''

''His name is ZUKO RYU OZAI. Now TELL ME, where he is!'' There was no response that the firefighter heard that time, but simply shuffling feet as the staff bolted past his doorway to the head desk for their files, followed by-

''Nevermind! I found him. Go get his Uncle.''

Aw shit. Mai's usually cooled onyx orbs were lit aflame as she stomped into the room; her gracious locks sweeping over her right shoulder in the most extravagant movement he'd ever seen- something that made him want to drift off in daydreams for forever when contrasted against her porcelain skin. She appeared to be a fallen angel of sorts as she was cloaked in an evening gown she'd probably picked out for everyone's dinner, the loose black sleeves swaying with her every movement, and the delicate v-cut from her neckline sending him into a stupor of sorts thanks to the extra skin bared. It was sad, really. Because as much as he loved the angel before him right now, there was no chance in HELL she was going to let him live long enough to know if he could ever show he cared.

''Do you know, how much of an ass you are?''

He cringed again, falling deeper into the pillows like he could possibly escape his new scold. She was using a sickly sweet tone at the moment, which wouldn't last long. What had happened out in the hall? Was bound to happen to him in a second.

''Answer me, dammit.''

''...Mai.''

Her eyes flickered at the sound of his voice, and Zuko could briefly make out the sorrow she contained deep within herself. Shoot. Out of everything she could ever do to him, that would probably hurt the most. It killed him to know he worried her like right now, and it killed him even more to see the silent looks she gave his injuries whenever she was done ranting ... thinking he was asleep. It was as if she was a helpless child or something. Stuck out in the rain, and staring at the grave of her parents with a wilted flower in hand. Or, like she'd never felt so alone before. Zuko hated that look so much, he offered the smallest of smiles to try and reassure her he was fine.

Not that she was feeling sentimental right now. She just wanted to slaughter him with that look of hers.

''You honestly thought you could be stupid enough to pull this off? I mean, shit, Zuko. You were going to leave me with THAT?'' Her finger pointed accusingly to the girl sitting in the corner as she screeched, the poor intern's orbs widening to be the size of watermelons as she scrambled backward in defense to whatever was coming her way. Mai was still remaining relatively calm over the situation, all things considered about-

''I should leave you to die in a ditch for this, Zuko.''

Shwop. Never mind. Toss those thoughts right out the window, will you? Zuko fidgeted when he heard her, watching blankly as Mai began to storm right over to his side, snarling her head off.

''God. Your such an ass. How bad is it this time anyway?''

His face flushed under the pressure of the only person he never stood a chance against, simply deciding to grit his teeth while his attention drifted off. Mai narrowed her eyes(it's a trademark for her, if you haven't figured out) at him with this realization, and turned sharply to look at the other female in the room, her nimble fingertips snapping together with plain symbolism as she expected Katara to pick up the pace where he slacked off. Unfortunately, the student caught this hint. Within an instant too. She struggled to find words as she flipped through her charts; giving the smallest of glances to Zuko as she tattled. An I-told-you-so, of sorts. The boy was looking stunned at the moment by her guess, but otherwise remained silent in response.

''W-well, Mai... He almost lost his arm. The nerve damage is going to take some physical therapy, so he'll be-''

Silence filled the room, but it didn't last long. One look at Mai's face, and a person could tell she was horror stricken. Her right hand extended down to fiddle with some fabric in her skirt then, obviously trying to take her nerves out on something while she feigned a growing fury. Her beautifully masked eyes narrowed even more, and the petite female barked out her following words.

''You've _got_ to be kidding.''

''Huh?'' Katara looked completely off guard.

''You think Zuko's really going to go to physical therapy?''

A pause.

God. Zuko was beginning to feel the corners of his lips caress into a frown by the way they were talking about him so nonchalantly, though he didn't dare protest to it. That would be plain ass stupid by his ideals, so much so, the boy made it a lengthy point to become still as a statue. Katara appeared to be confused by the comment, having obviously expected Mai to say an array of things along the lines of 'Oh no! Poor Zuko! Your arm! Your aarrrrrmmmmm!' Or something. Always the sentimental type, he supposed.

''Er, no?'' It was the best Katara could muster, under the flaming stare of Mai.

''Exactly.''

''Mai, look. I don't-''

''Just shut up and go get his uncle already. I think that other boy got lost.''

''Kai? No. He wouldn't get lost.''

''Then he's off pissing himself somewhere, Katara. Either way, go get his uncle. Iroh's worried sick.'' She was already shooing the girl out of the room before she'd even finished talking, her condecending tone no longer requesting Katara get the others, but now... simply demanding. ''Hurry, fool. Azula's probably around here too.''

The soft 'click' of the door followed her distinct motion as the student left, matched with the sound of Mai's padding footsteps as she huffed her way back to where Katara had previously been sitting with a brief scooch to get the chair closer to his bedside, and sat down.

''Mai?'' His voice cracked at the end of his question, and Zuko knew he was going to need some more morphine in the next couple minutes. His shoulder was beginning to ache like no tomorrow, despite whether or not he'd ever show it. The boy tilted his head toward her then, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. ''Are you still mad at-''

''Do me a favor Zuko, sit there and look pretty for a couple minutes. Got it? Just...don't talk.''

She was perfect in every way. Despite these harsh words, the thought still flitted into Zuko's mind. The onyx orbs he loved so much slanted over his arm, and he supposed, before she even realized what she was doing, Mai had started to hold onto the injured arm's hand; giving it a small squeeze as she pursed her lips with private emotion leaking through her fury. Here was the part he hated the most you know, like that flicker earlier. She was letting worry settle into her usually blank expression as soon as no one else was around... and she was allowing it to settle strong.

''Mai...''

''Zuko, shut up.''

''It's not as bad as it looks. Or... sounds.''

''Dammit! Shut up. You know you did this on purpose, just to get out of coming over.''

''No I didn't. I wanted to eat your dinner.''

''Tch. Whatever.''

Her head jerked aside more distinctly then before, her hair flowing with her movement in a graceful wave. Zuko hated the way she was avoiding him while she tried to hide her momentary loss of expression, and even tried to squeeze her hand back now that he was sure she wasn't going to kill him, though it was a failed twitch instead.

...Yep, definite nerve damage.

She seemed to get the point of what he was doing despite this, and allowed the pad of her thumb to start stroking his ash-ridden hand, simply awaiting as the others would come back to them.

**x--x--x--x--x--x 7:32 pm ( 3 hours later. ) x--x--x--x--x--x**

A bustling nurse pushed through the growing array of people in the room, her frizzy red hair peaking out from the firm bun she'd attempted to keep it back in, lest, show off her 'hair styling talents' with. A pale hand stretched over the morphine bag as she rehooked it all up, flitting her brown orbs over toward the now sleeping Zuko while she worked. She crinkled her nose at the sight of his scar, not at all caring if the group of people in the room saw her. But, as all things go, a loud growl parted from the most petite female sitting beside the firefighter, and this seemed to change the nurse's thoughts about being openly disgusted with the scar, and sent her scurrying out of the room... pushing, again.

''_Bitch_.'' The breathy tone from a new female leaning against a wall echoed out, and as the air tensed for several minutes, it slacked at the same time. Azula was looking like her usually cocky-self, dressed in the proper attire for a seriously pissed off body guard. Yeah. Much more like a body guard then anything else. Though, honestly? The girl had _just_ got off from cutting someone's beautiful hair to pieces. Poor person.

''Azula.''

''It's not my fault she wasn't being very nice to Zu-zu! I just call them like I see them.''

''Azula.''

''What?!'' She arched an eyebrow this time, staring at her uncle as he claimed the opposing chair beside the bed, becoming the closest person to the bag of morphine like some type of guardian to make sure no one fiddled with it...or whatever. The elder directed her attention back to Zuko, seeing the boy was fast asleep, and beginning to look a bit more weary now that his stubborn exoskeleton was at bay. Zuko's lips were removed from that permanent frown of his, actually looking a bit more timid now, while his usually glaring sights were more relaxed, and childishly collected against his dreams. The boy's lanky frame looked rather frail amongst all the white on the bed, making the tan palm Mai was holding appear to be the most lively thing as arrays of white bandages dominated his entire right shoulder, and some of his face...for what the nurses had stated were 'for the cuts'. Not that they were the worst problem he had or anything. The staff were probably just trying to make him look more ill then he was so Iroh made him stay longer.

''You'll wake him up.''

''No I won't. My Zuzu's always been a hard sleeper. Right, Mai?'' The female was trying to make a joke about the pair, which obviously failed. Mai hadn't been responding to anything for a while now, simply growling at the nurses(like previously), or huffing over how Zuko seemed so much worse then before. Her thoughts continued over and over, simply stating the same thing.

_Is it possible he could be getting worse...? No. Scratch that. He couldn't get worse. He WOULDN'T. The boy is going to be outta here by tomorrow, and pissing me off like usual. I know it._

''Mai, come on. You can't stay all frowny-faced forever. What'll Ty-Lee think? She'll get away from those stinky animals and find you looking like a sour lion!''

Another growl passed through her shinning lips, and Azula chuckled.

''Fine fine. I'm gonna go get some dinner at the cafeteria. Anyone want anything?''

No response. Azula shrugged, and moved beside the bed- nudging Mai out of her way more aggressivly then necessary -and kissed her brothers cheek good-bye while trotting out of the room. She was just showing off she got pass the firefighter's 'un'official girl, without being killed. The salonist slammed the hospital door shut at a much more calming pace from what she had been moving with, leaving just the three... two of whom were worrying themselves to death.

Mai had long since regained her cold exterior by now, her eyes dimmed and void of any emotion, followed by the careful drone of her cheeks to make sure they didn't flush a unnecessary color. Her palm remained completely enveloped in Zuko's, never daring to part with him as her thumb traced delicate patterns over his skin.

Iroh on the other hand, appeared to shift in his seat every few seconds, and hyperventilate each time he looked at the injury on Zuko's shoulder. He was a complete wreck, or simply more open about his concern. The heavyset-man requested tea a couple hours ago, and had made due with drinking the now cold liquid in case Zuko woke up by some odd chance... screaming his head off about how he wanted to go home.

''You know he doesn't want you to worry for him, Mai.'' It was Iroh, speaking gruff as usual.

''He doesn't want you to worry, either.'' A sigh was her reply about the matter, and Iroh ran a shaky hand through what remained of his hair. His expression twisted with obvious debate over whether or not this conversation was best for his sanity, but guessing by how he continued not seconds later, Iroh truely didn't care for his sanity.

''Yeah, but with you, he's more potent.'' It was Mai's turn to grow quiet at his words then, her thumb ceasing it's motion as she peeked over to the old man.

''What are you talking about, Iroh?''

''I'm his uncle, Mai. Where I'm supposed to know the dangers of what he does because I'm chief, and where Azula has come to terms with accepting them-'' the man shifted again, ''he's made it obvious he doesn't want you to know.''

Mai felt her need to growl tug for a moment, but kept it at bay so she could listen.

''I don't understand.''

''You will eventually. See, Zuko is a dying spirit.''

''No. He's _not_.'' Iroh smiled suddenly at the sound of her denial, and he patted his knee in reassurance. A soft chuckle rumbled from his throat too, but she ignored it all. Her eyes darted back to Zuko in fear, and she gave his hand another small squeeze out of the sight of the elder.

''He is. And you know it, Mai.''

''Iroh, stop this. Your not making sense.''

''Then tell me. How many people do you know like him?''

''Please. I beg you. Stop being crazy, for a little while longer.''

''No. Listen. He really is one of the last, Mai. It's a humble way most good firemen are, or shall I say _were_, and why most of their children-- or family in general --don't hear about what they do until it's too late.'' Iroh had grown subtle by now in reference to dead family members, and took it upon himself to rise from the chair to slowly make his way toward the door while everything settled and Mai's mind ravled. With one hand planted firmly on the knob, the other was stuffed in his pocket.. allowing Iroh the daring chance to speak again. His soft eyes glowed with knowledge of something that Mai was too oblivious of, just as his toothy grin came out at an even more innappropriate time.

''Fuck, Mai. You don't know, do you?''

''What?''

''Er...nevermid. Just remember. I won't be here forever you know... so take good care of him.''

Mai seemed to panic at this, and turned sharply toward him, knowing he must've lost his mind. Zuko could wake up any minute, and hear this!

''Iroh...'' He shook his head, and twisted the knob on the white door, so it would start to creak open. This was the first time Mai had noticed, but Iroh was still dressed in his apparel for work; and was probably just as ash ridden as Zuko had been thanks to the apartment fire.

''Later. I'm gonna go make sure Azula isn't killing someone in the cafeteria.''


End file.
